The Hogwarts Games
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and the other 23 Tributes of Panem are to take place in a different Hunger Games this year. This year, the Hunger Games will take place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Katniss becomes accustom to using magic, the games begin. Katniss may not make it out alive when she goes head to head with Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss bored the train that would take her to the Games. Except they weren't the Games, not this year anyway. The Capital wouldn't tell them where they were going and Katniss couldn't have been more nervous. She looked at the other tribute from District 12, Peeta Mellark, the baker's son.

"Do you know where we're going?" Peeta asked suddenly.

Katniss shook her head. "No clue."

Peeta nodded then went back to staring out the window.

Katniss took a deep breath and hoped that wherever they were being taken wouldn't end up killing them

* * *

"Hogwarts will not only be your home this year," Dumbledore said. "It will also be home to some very special guests as well."

There was a murmur amongst the students. "Now, please welcome our friends from Panem."

* * *

The doors to the Great Hall flew open and every head turned to see the twenty-four tributes walk into the Great Hall led by Professor McGonagall.

As soon as the train stopped the tributes were led off the train and filed into boats. When they reached the castle, Filch led them up the stairs and stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She said. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." Peeta and Katniss exchanged a glance. "They are Gryffindor," She continued. "Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin…Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. Any questions?"

One girl raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Isn't this a magic school?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then why are we here?"

"I believe that your President has talked with our Minister and decided that the Hunger Games, as you call them, would be more interesting if their was magic."

Katniss raised her hand this time. "Will students from Hogwarts be participating?"

"Yes."

"But, then they would have magic and we wouldn't."

"As I understand it, your government has taken care of that. Professor Dumbledore will explain further. Now, will you follow me please?"

The doors of the Great Hall opened and the Tributes followed Professor McGonagall. The candles were floating on the ceiling and all the students were wearing black robes. Katniss noticed studied the teachers sitting at the long table. Some teachers stood out right away. One looked like a giant, another wore all black with black hair that fell a little passed his ears, and sitting next to him was a female teacher who wore a black jacket and skirt, which looked good against her purplish-red hair.

Suddenly the Tributes stopped in front of a stool with an old hat sitting on it.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment and read the first name on the list.

"Allardyce, Marvel." She read. A boy, of about 17 with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, came forward. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

A moment later the hat cried, "Slytherin!" The table closest to the left wall cheered. McGonagall kept reading names till at last she came to,

"Everdeen, Katniss." Katniss took a deep breath and sat on the stool.

"Hmmmm," The hat said. "Let's see, there's cleverness here, not a bad mind, but better be…Gryffindor!" One of the middle tables' cheered. The names kept going until.

"Mellark, Peeta."

Peeta went to the stool and waited a moment before the hat cried "Huffelpuff!"

The table on closest to the right wall cheered. The names kept going until they were done. Professor McGonagall sat down at the long table and a man with a long white beard and half-moon glasses stood up and came out in front of the table.

"Now that we're all good and sorted, I would like to welcome our guest from Panem. I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on. Now, our friends in the government of Panem decided that they would like to have their tributes compete in the Triwizard Tournaments as opposed to the annual Hunger Games. Now, as custom for the Triwizard Tournament, the Champions will be chosen from the goblet of fire next Thursday at this time, and only one of the two Tributes from each district will compete. And as their will be twelve Champions from Panem, a Champion from each house will be selected. Anyone from the age 15 and up may enter their name in the cup, this rule applies only the Hogwarts students, all Tributes must enter their name. And now let us enjoy our supper." Dumbledore waved his arms and food appeared on all tables.

* * *

**I am not a big Hunger Games fan and I've only read the first book and seen the movie. Nonetheless I thought this would be fun to write. Also, the teacher with purplish-red hair I mentioned is Emily Brown, she is RedPassion's OC. She was kind enough to let me borrow Emily for this story! You should definitley go check out her artwork on Deviantart!**

**Please review! I love to know what you guys think!**

**~Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss nervously started to follow the other Gryffindors into the Common Room. When they got there, a girl with curly brown hair and soft brown eyes came up to her. "Are you Katniss Everdeen?" She asked in a light British accent.

"Yes," Katniss said, eyeing the girl warily.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Here's your schedule." She handed Katniss a piece of paper. It read:

_Muggle Studies_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Potions_

_Where am I supposed to find all these classes? _Katniss thought worriedly.

"All you classes are with me, so you don't have to worry about getting lost." Hermione said, reading Katniss's mind.

"Thanks," Katniss responded.

"Your welcome. Now, the girl's dormitory is up the stairs on your right." Katniss followed Hermione up the stairs. "You'll be staying in my dorm."

Hermione opened the door and immediately the talking in the room stopped.

"Girls, this is Katniss Everdeen." Hermione said. "Katniss, this is Ginny Weasley, Parvarti Patil, and Lavender Brown." She said, pointing to each of the girls as she spoke.

"Hi," Katniss squeaked. She felt all their eyes on her, as if she were a science project.

"Your bed's over there," Hermione pointed to the bed by the window. "If you need anything just tell me." Katniss nodded, mumbling a quick 'thank you', and sat on her bed. Slowly Ginny, Parvarti and Lavender went back to their conversation.

"Are you going to enter?" Lavender asked Ginny.

"Definitely. You?" Ginny replied determinedly.

"Fat chance. I wouldn't last ten minutes. Parvarti?"

The girl shrugged, "I might. How about you, Hermione?"

"Yes, though I probably won't get picked." Hermione answered shortly.

No one even bothered to ask Katniss, for they all knew she didn't have a choice in the matter.

* * *

"Katniss!" Hermione yelled.

Katniss bolted up from her bed, and by feeling the weight of her hair she felt knots. "Huh? What?" She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.  
Hermione laughed. "You need to get dressed."

Katniss nodded and got up. A Hogwarts robe was sitting on the bed. She got up and got dressed and painfully brushed the tangles out of her dark brown hair. "Now where?" She asked Hermione.

"The Great Hall for breakfast then Muggle Studies."

Hermione plopped down in the seat across from Harry and Ron. Katniss hesitantly slid in the seat next to Hermione.

"Who's this?" Harry asked, eyeing the stranger.

"Harry, Ron, this is Katniss Everdeen." Hermione said, glancing at Katniss.

"Nice to meet you." Katniss said.

"You, too." Harry smiled.

"So you're in the tournament?" Ron asked.

"I have to be." Katniss murmured.

"Why?" Ron continued.

"It's the way it is." She shrugged. "A boy and a girl from each district get chosen to compete in the Hunger Games each year."

"Oh…" Ron sensed the fear in her voice, changing the subject, "so what class do you have next?"

"We all have Muggle Studies." Hermione answered for Katniss.

For the rest of breakfast, Katniss stared off at nothing, tuning out of the rest of Harry, Hermione, and Ron's conversation.

The four started made their way to the classroom. As they walked Katniss felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Peeta Mellark standing behind her.

"Hey, Katniss," Peeta said, a small smile on his face.

"Hi," She whispered. They stopped in front of the classroom's closed door. A small crowd was gathering by the door, waiting for the teacher to open the door.

"Where are you going?" Peeta asked her.

"Muggle Studies."

"Me too…any idea what a 'muggle' is?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No clue." Katniss replied solemnly.

"Well, I heard to teacher's great, anyway."

"She is," Hermione interjected.

"But she's in a relationship with Professor Snape." Ron interrupted. The three shuddered. Katniss and Peeta gave them a confused look.

"Who's Professor Snape?" Peeta asked.

Before anyone could answer the classroom door burst open.

"That's Professor Snape." Ron whispered. The students stood to the side so he could pass.

"Good morning everyone!" A cheerful voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned and Katniss saw it was the teacher with the purple-red hair from yesterday. All the students entered the classroom and took a seat.

"For those of you who are new, I'm Professor Brown," She them a sincere smile. As class went on, Katniss found herself liking Professor Brown more and more.

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked when class was over.

"One minute." Katniss said, looking at Professor Brown who had just disappeared into her office.

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No, it's fine."

Hermione shrugged, but left.

Katniss went over to the office door. The small plaque on the door read 'Emily Brown'. She took a deep breath and knocked.

A moment later it opened.

"May I help you?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Could I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, please, come in, have a seat," The professor smiled sweetly.

"Thanks," Katniss said, sliding into the chair across from Emily.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid." Katniss whispered.

Emily looked surprised. "Whatever are you afraid of, my dear?"

"The Games…"

"Games? Oh! You mean the tournament."

Katniss nodded.

"You don't have to enter-"

"Yes I do…I'm from Panem, I volunteered. I have no choice."

"If you volunteered why are you scared?"

"I did it, so my little sister didn't have to come."

"Ah I see well that was very brave of you... Sorry, what's your name again?

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, Katniss, I'm afraid I don't know what to tell you." Emily felt helpless. She wished with all her heart she could do something.

"I know, but I just needed to talk to someone."

"Well, I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thanks." Katniss said, and for the first time since she'd left Panem, Katniss smiled.

* * *

**Just a reminder! Emily belongs to my friend, RedPassion! She let me borrow Emily for this story! You should go check out her artwork on Deviantart! It's amazing! **

**I hope you liked that chapter! REVEIW!**

**~Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss first week at Hogwarts had been wonderful. Muggle Studies was by far her favorite class, and she'd found talking to Emily helped whenever she felt homesick. Emily was very sympathetic; Katniss had discovered that Emily had found Hogwarts by accident. And she thought that it was incredible romantic that Emily and Snape had initially hated each before falling in love. Katniss had told Emily everything from her dad's death to hunting in the forest with Gale. She knew it would sound odd, but Katniss considered Emily a friend, she was someone Katniss could talk to, it felt nice.

However, that day nothing could make Katniss feel better. It was the day the champions got chosen. She prayed it would be Peeta and not her.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. Katniss nodded. They followed the other Gryffindors to the Great Hall. Katniss was shaking as they took their seats.

"Welcome, everyone." Dumbledore said. "I hope you all have had an excellent first week at Hogwarts...Now, to the champions."

Dumbledore touched the Goblet. A moment later a piece of paper shot out of it and a Dumbledore caught it. "The District One champion is Marvel Allardyce!" Everyone cheered and Marvel got up and disappeared in a side door. The process continued until-

"The District 12 champion is..." Katniss held her breath. "Katniss Everdeen!" Her legs felt like lead as she walked to the Champions Room.

Hermione watched Katniss walk away. She knew her friend had been hoping to not to be chosen. "The Gryffindor champion is...Harry Potter!" Dumbledore announced. No one was surprised, but the Gryffindors cheered the loudest.

"The Slytherin champion is...Daphne Greengrass!"

The Slytherins cheered.

"The Ravenclaw champion is...Roger Davies!"

The Ravenclaws cheered.

"And finally, the Huffelpuff Champion is...Hannah Abbott!"

The Huffelfpuffs cheered and Hannah disappeared to join the other champions.

"Congratulations to you all!" Dumbledore said, entering the room. "The first task will be held on November 24th. Until then, I suggested you all work very hard."

"What about those of us who have not worked with magic very long?" Glimmer asked.

"An excellent question, my dear." Dumbledore said. "I can promise you that if you work and study hard, that the tasks will be just as, if not easier, for you as our Hogwarts students. Tomorrow, Mr. Ollivander will be here for the weighing of the wands. Now, off to bed."

Katniss and Harry began to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Are you nervous?" She asked him.

"A bit, yeah. You?"

"Very. I'm sure I'll be killed off in the first task."

"I doubt they'll let that happen." Harry offered. Katniss snorted. "You don't know the Capitol."

"Are you serious? I thought you were pulling our leg with that story earlier."

"No, I'm serious. Every year 24 tributes go in one comes out."

"Well, I don't think that will happen this year. Dumbledore'd never allow it."

"We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks were crazy for Katniss. She recruited Hermione to help her study. She was having a difficult time remembering what spells did what and the movements that went with them.

"Ugh! I can't do this!" Katniss exclaimed, setting her wand on a desk. Professor McGonagall had allowed Hermione and Katniss to practice in her classroom, so long as they left everything in order and didn't break anything.

"You can do this." Hermione insisted. "You're doing much better. It takes time and you're trying to learn six years worth of magic. You're doing well Katniss."

Katniss wished Hermione were right. They had been practicing for weeks now, but the only spells Katniss had really learned were Expelliarmus and Accio. It wasn't much, but Hermione said they were good to know. She would be able to defend herself and she could summon whatever she needed, and maybe Hermione was right. Maybe that was all she would need, but Hermione didn't know the Games, the Capitol would never make it that easy. There was something else. Katniss knew it.

* * *

The Games were tomorrow. Katniss had managed to learn Stupefy but she'd only managed it once yesterday so she wasn't counting on that spell.

"Nervous?" Harry asked her. They were the last two up in the Common Room.

"A little." She lied. The fact was, she was a nervous wreck. "You?"

"A bit, yeah…it's just I feel like something bad is going to happen. I don't know what, but something really bad. I know, you must think I'm crazy, but-"

"No, I don't. I've been thinking the same thing."

"Really?" Katniss nodded. "I know nothing could happen, I mean Dumbledore would never let anything happen, but even so, I just have this feeling…"

"Yes, I understand…"

They sat in silence for a few more moments. "Well," Harry said finally. "I'll think I'll go to bed."

"I probably should too." Katniss said, making her way to the staircase. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

"G'night, Katniss."

Katniss hurried into her dormitory and changed quickly. Hermione, Parvarti and Lavender were already asleep. Katniss slipped into her bed and was asleep in seconds.

What felt like moments later, Hermione was shaking her awake.

"Katniss, come on. You have to get dress and go get breakfast quickly. Dumbledore wants all the Champions to meet in the room you did when you were chosen. Come on! Hurry up."

Breakfast was a blur. All too soon she was walking to the champion's room. Her heart was racing, she was about to find out what the first task would be.


End file.
